


Untitled

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Byleth meets Jeritza and tries to get closer to him.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 30





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Angel of death zine](https://twitter.com/jeritzazine)! It's a little old, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

The first time he sees professor Jeritza, he's standing in front of the training grounds, and there is nothing to their conversation beyond his hostility, which Byleth is surprised by, but not bothered.

The second time, however, is in the stairs to the stables, a hidden corner of the monastery few people bother to look at usually, and where a good bunch of the cats of the monastery hang out. When Byleth finds the spot, Jeritza is also there, squatting on the floor while dangling a fish in front of a spotted cat.

Byleth observes as the animal shakes its butt, and then jumps on the fish. A smile tugs at the corners of his face, and only then Jeritza acknowledges his presence.

In silence, he sits close to the cats, and proceeds to scratch and stroke their fur, making a mental note to bring them treats later.

Sometimes, his eyes drift to Jeritza, and wonder what that mask could be hiding.

* * *

'I like cats.'

Jeritza's voice is slow and soft, pleasing to Byleth's ears. Neither of them speak often, so it's strange he's starting the conversation. 

'I, as well.'

One cat jumps and catches the treat in its mouth, proceeding to rub itself against Jeritza. 

'Why?'

'They're…' Byleth thinks about his reply for a while, and Jeritza waits. '...Not overwhelming.'

Dogs are cute, but they jump on him at the sight of a treat and bark too loudly. Cats, however, gather around him, waiting for the best moment to strike the treat down. They meow, a softer sound than a bark, and Byleth prefers that.

Jeritza seems to understand all of that without the need of Byleth saying anything, and that’s comforting. Byleth appreciates that there is someone in this monastery that feels in a similar way as he does, a strange way, as his students would tell him. An inhuman way.

But Jeritza is a human, like him.

* * *

Jeritza's hand is shaking slightly, as he hands the cats more treats. Byleth notices, just like he notices many things nobody is supposed to, but this one sticks in his mind.

It feels like Jeritza is fighting something from deep inside of him, and he wishes he could help. But he's not good with feelings. He's not good with advice.

Byleth feels insecure.

'Spar with me today.' Jeritza says suddenly, his voice just a little deeper than the usual.

Byleth thinks about it. He could give him an excuse, he has assignments to revise, has to practice other things besides the sword, has to go to sleep early. 

But he concedes, this once. 'I will.'

Jeritza looks at him in awe.

'But not to the death.'

The glimmer in Jeritza's eyes doesn't disappear, however. It just becomes softer, lower. And there are no more words to be said for now.

When they're done feeding the cats, they walk in silence to the training grounds, crossing almost all the monastery on their way. Some students are already going back to their rooms, and Byleth waves at them.

Then he looks back at Jeritza, and he catches his eyes staring at him from behind the mask, and his heart feels strange. Like someone is trying to strangle it. It feels like a sickness, in a way. Maybe some kind of odd allergy.

He tries to not dwell on it, especially as they get their swords and prepare to spar. It's obvious Jeritza won't go easy on him, and his father has always told him a minimal distraction in battle means defeat.

Some call him the Ashen Demon, and that might just be what he becomes at moments like this. It's easy to space out and trust in his muscle memory and years of experience. Jeritza's style is quick, brutal in a way he hasn't seen before.

But even Jeritza has some flaws. Byleth blocks him, their swords clash, they dodge each other, and their steps on the floor establish the rhythm of this dance.

Byleth breathes heavily, and blocks Jeritza’s sword just in time again. This close, he can see Jeritza’s eyes clearly. They’re of a very familiar shade of blue. He wants him to take off that mask and see what’s behind, and the feeling of curiosity burns in his chest. And maybe there’s something burning in Jeritza too.

He wants to know. 

Someone yells, breaking their focus. At the entrance of the training grounds, a small group of students has gathered and observes them. 

Byleth lowers his sword, and, begrudgingly, Jeritza does as well.

* * *

Jeritza’s disappearance is the talk of the monastery, and as a person that doesn’t like to talk much, Byleth very much prefers to stay away from it. The words he does hear by accident disturb him: “I didn’t trust him” or “I was expecting it”. He drags those words with him as he walks behind the stables, to the stairs where they first truly met, to the usual gathering of cats.

He starts feeding them, one by one, stroking their fur, and then he turns around.

‘This-’

But there’s nobody there. Jeritza’s spot is empty. One of the cats meows, and Byleth looks down to a cream-colored kitty that rubs its face against Byleth’s knuckles. 

It reminds him of Jeritza, and Byleth feels that unfamiliar weight on his chest he’s been living with for a week getting even heavier.

Emotions are hard, and he wonders how other people deal with them daily. 

“Put yourself together,” Sothis’ voice tells him, strict but caring as ever. “you two may meet again, sooner or later.” As always, she can read his thoughts even before he voices them. “I’m certain of it. And when have I ever been wrong?”

That last comment makes Byleth smile a little, and the knot in his throat loosens just a bit.

* * *

When they do meet again, Jeritza is standing in front of Byleth’s old chambers, without the mask. He feels that strangling in his heart again when Jeritza’s blue eyes notice him, meeting his, and his lips curl in a small smile.

‘You survived.’ Byleth thinks he sees it. A glimmer behind his eyes, now fred from the mask. ‘That means I’ll be able to end you myself.’

His words confuse him, but Byleth replies without even having to think about it.

‘...I’m glad you survived as well.’


End file.
